Участник:General Sugar
Обними,не расстраивай дядю Фреддика! Майн стайл кайчатенг!Я не видеть ваших рук!1111! Привееет,сахара тебе! Я - Генерал Сахарная,друзья могут звать меня Психбольницей хD. А для нормальных людей я либо Настя) Правда,в чате меня называют Общий Сахар,но я на сахарном позитиве,так что я просто ржу над этим. Генерал армии няшек,главный фанат КНУВ,главный фанат Бибера и Жёлудя. Я дружелюбная,юморная,и это всё. Люблю играть в FNaF,танцевать,рисовать как курица лапой,общаться,есть апельсины,смотреть фильмы,и много,много всего... Короче,я няшка :) Ещё я FNaF'ер. Кстати,сейчас я подверглась вторжению нечисти в мой дом. Фредди Крюгер и Смерть преследуют меня... Иногда называю Кошмар на улице Вязов Найтмар ан Алм Стрет xD Я из будущего!2443 год!Верните мой 2015! Я сижу на вики всё время,ибо мне делать нефиг. И я понятия не имею,почему Оля всегда находится в чате,когда я туда захожу... Список друзей 1.Дождия Локсар - Дождик. Подполковник Настя,лучшая подруга,любящая аниме. 2.Элизабет-лисичка(сестрёнкО)-Эли.Моя "сестрёнка" и лучшая подруга. Любит поржать,так же как и я.xD 3.КотикШпионка-Кэтти.Любит котиков. Давала мне идеальные советы,как изгнать из Снежинки ФрЭдди. 4.Fil Bonnie - Фил.Много знает о FNaF 2. С ним можно приятно провести время. 5.Bonnie at the door-она любит музыку,так же как я. Ну,я заметила .-. 6.Чёрная бестия-новая подружка :3 7.Баволи Бинс-тоже новая подружка с: 8.Annovy the Puppet-брат Марионетки. Считает меня няшкой :з 9.Old Foxy 11111111-Фокс. Кава-няшный парень. 10.Злобный доктор Айболит-тоже самое х) 11.TailsDoll(Olya)-Императрица Долля Первая,так как она пользуется большим авторитетом у нас в школе,или просто Долля,как зову её я. Фанатка крипоты и ненавидит слешеров.(на костёр её!1!)Хоть ей и 15 лет,для меня она ещё оч маленькая. 12.Няшная дево4ка-Колдунья или по-няшному Мортя. Она знает множество фокусов с картами и постоянно в них выигрывает. Может,она реально колдунья?о.о 13.Его Величество Слаанеш-новая подруга,сестра Олда. Видимо,любит ржать как я и Эли ХД Пока всё,можете просто попросить меня запихнуть ваше имя cюда. Фильмы,которые я смотрю 1.Пила,не все части 2.КНУВ,не все части 3.От 13 к 30 4.Федя против Джейсика :D 5.Битлджус 6.Титаник Цитаты:мои и другие Фрукты-витамины.Апельсин-наркота.(с)General Sugar Спите с теми,кто снится.(с)Фредди Крюгер(отлично,тогда я буду спать с ним,в обнимку :'D) Если Скотт сделает как надо,то он сделает как надо.(с)Принцесса Всем бобра,дорогие друзья.(с)Винди Не парься,будь счастлив!(с)General Sugar Добро пожаловать в прайм-тайм,тварь!(с)Фредди Крюгер Слышь,ты чё такая мерзкая,а?(с)Тимати в видео Сыендука Если я люблю Мангл,то это не значит,что я не люблю Фокси.(с)General Sugar Ня!(с)Нян Кэт Найн!(с)Ток Нян Oh,shit!(с)Солярейн Be my toaster!(с)ФЧ Ломай!Воруй!Убивай!Swag!(с)Робот-Дэш One,two,Freddy's coming for you!(с)Девочки/Фредди Крюгер(в фильме 2010-ого года) Я хочу курить травку,грабить банки,убивать людей,но я стесняюсь.(с)General Sugar Всего лишь милый зайчик,а я тот Ну,погоди.(с)Фредди Я не знаю,что пошло не так.(с)Дерпи СМЕЙСЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯ!(с)Пинки Are You Ready for Freddy?(с)Fat Boys/Фредди Крюгер/Я,когда проверяю наличие знания о КНУВ'е Раз,два,он идёт сюда,три,четыре,он уже в твоей квартире...(с)Домохозяйки У меня пятно,Фредди!(с)Домохозяйка Дили-тили-бом,закрой глаза скорее,кто-то ходит за окном и стучится в двери,дили-тили-бом,Фредди был г***дон,а теперь наоборот,станет он добрее!(с)Девушки в белых платьях Sprinkles on my head!Sprinkles on my head!They stick to my pillow every time I go to bed.©Сахар Спринклс Семь дней...(с)Самара Шоу начинается!(с)Битлджус Мамочка...(с)Самара Я не твоя мамочка!*закрывает колодец*(с)Рейчел Он убил мою мать,подставил отца,и я не уйду отсюда,пока не увижу,как этот урод УМРЁТ!(с)Лори Ну,накрашенный фургон в стиле Скуби-Ду очень бросается в глаза.(с)Офицер Стаббс Я выросла,ублюдок!(с)Нэнси,2010-ый год,удалённая фраза This...is God.(с)Фредди Крюгер Кошмар на улице Вязов в последний раз смотрела года 2-3 назад,но..."Раз,два,Фредди заберёт тебя".(с)Подруга детства Одна голова хороша,а две - только у Мангл.(с)Какой-то участник Лучше Фокси в коридоре,чем Мангл на потолке.(с)Тот же неизвестный участник Иногда так и хочется врезать тебе по роже за шутки про меня.(с)General Sugar В каждом городе есть своя улица Вязов.(с)Фредди Крюгер(а в Омске эта улица есть?:'D) Нужно боятся только одного - самого страха!(с)Фредди Крюгер Э,привет,привет!Я хочу записать сообщение для тебя...(с)ТП He-ey!You forgot the power glove!©Фредди Крюгер I'm your boyfriend now,Nancy!©Фредди Крюгер А вы тоже не верите,что Фредди Крюгера сыграл Роберт Инглунд?(с)General Sugar Эй!Нэнси!Не бегать по коридорам...*злобный смех*(с)Фредди Крюгер олег не хочет жить в ижевске ему милее сэн тропэ и он на всю зарплату едет туда на двадцать пять секунд(с)Фиг знает,кто Окей,Гугл!Как изгнать из кошек нечисть?(с)General Sugar Ютуб умеет удивлять:смотришь такая рэп битву,а там в других видео "Кошмар на улице Вязов:Киноляпы и интересные факты.(с)General Sugar да кот ты придурок ты меня взбесишь хватит залазить на занавеску(с)Брайн Инструкция:в случае опасности нарисуйте дверь.(с)Адам Фредди,мать его была монашкой,Крюгер - один из самых крутых персонажей за всю историю фильмов ужасов. Необычный сценарий,который написал Уэс Крейвен,ссылаясь на реальные события смерти во снах. Ну и конечно же,необычный персонаж с лицом "пицца моцарелла" и с мимикой Роберта Инглунда,будет пускать всяческие остроты перед,естественно,вашей смертью.(с)BadComedian Фредди Крюгер уже побывал в Индии,успел потанцевать,нашёл старый кассетник и нашёл на спине родимое пятно,указывающее на то,что он двоюродный брат Ганеша. Но где вы больше всего хотели его увидеть?Конечно же в России.Матрёшка,водка,балалайка,Сталин.(с)BadComedian Да,именно так,именно так,чёрт побери,с одной буквой Д!(с)BC(Вот какой у нас был распад Советского Союза - Фредди называли Фреди!-.-) И пионеры обмениваются опытом по борьбе с обожёнными маньяками.(с)BC "Добро пожаловать в страну чудес,Алиса!"-Да,чёрт побери,с переводом Гаврилова.(с)BC Дверь магическим способам закрывается,и у него остаётся лишь один выход...пролезть через решётку!(с)BC Госпожа Аманда,во имя печенек,заберите своего сына из моей кошки!(с)General Sugar Как говорит моя учительница по английскому....Стыд и позор!(с)Брайн Я знаю пароль!Я вижу в школе дым!Ура,уроков нету!...но мы сейчас сгорим...(с)Комикс Яндекс идеальный поисковик:набрала "Спрингтрап в виде Майкла Джексона"(есть такая картинка,если шо),смотрю картинки,а там кадр,где Нэнси лежит в ванной,и из воды высовывается перчатка Фредди.(с)General Sugar Пионееер,юный строитель коммунизма,учится и трудитсяяяя на благо Родиныыыы...(с)Ваша любимая Генерал Сахарная,когда объясняет правила первоклашкам/Иннокентий Смех без причины-признак веселья!(с)General Sugar Как смотрят смерть Тины.... Нормальные люди: Я: О боже,какой ужас! Ты тварь тупая,не надо было стоять и смотреть,как Фред себе пальцы отрезает!(с)General Sugar Как смотрят сцену с Нэнси и её отцом: Нормальные люди: Я: Как это трогательно... А ну стоять,ни шагу,это не твой отец!(с)General Sugar Как смотрят смерть Крис: Нормальные люди: Я: О боже,как ужасно! Плагиат!!!Плагиат Тины!!!!(с)General Sugar Если какой-нибудь человек на улице меня спросит "Где здесь улица Вязов?",то я посмотрю на него с улыбкой и отвечу "По переулку и налево."(с)General Sugar Попытка-не пытка.(с)Пила/Кукла Билли Будет и на моей улице праздник!(с)Фредди Крюгер Я МОГУ БЫТЬ СУМАСШЕДШЕЙ ВРЕМЕНАМИ!1!ХОРОШО,ПЛОХО И БЕЗУМНО!1!ЧТА ЗА БРЕД Я ГОВОРЮ СЕЙЧААААС(с)General Sugar,после песни The good,the bad and the crazy О,ЛЕДЕНЕЦ,ЛЕДЕНЕЦ,О ЛАЛЛИ ЛАЛЛИ ЛАЛЛИ,ЛЕДЕНЕЦ,ЛЕДЕНЕЦ,ЛЕДЕНЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЦ!(с)General Sugar,после песни Lollipop Однажды я проснусь в 3 часа ночи с мыслью "А почему в считалке Фредди поётся,что нужно закрыть дверь?"(с)General Sugar Расстрелять,расстрелять,расстрелять,расс-расс-расстрелять,РАССТРЕЛЯТЬ!(с)Сталин xD Я буду добавлять ещё! Мои любимые персонажи из FNaF'а Бонни-милый и доставучий кролик. Чика-милая курица. Фокси-быстроногий лис-пират. ГФ-призрак/галлюцинация золотого мишки Гамми. Бон-Бон-няша с голубым цветом костюма. Игр.Чика-хитрая курица со страшным скримером. Мангл-тоже самое,что Чика,только лиса. Спрингтрап-порванный заяц,внутри которого ФЧ. Любимые персонажи не из FNaF'а Фредди Крюгер-намбер ван в этом списке."Это улица Вязов,детка!" Маньяк,который находится в моей кошке. А ещё тот,которого я хочу отлупить xD Самара Морган-намбер тю в этом списке."У тебя осталось семь дней..." Дух каменного колодца в Америке. Она такая няшка,иии ^^ Битлджус-намбер фри в этом списке."Шоу начинается!" Призрак,одетый в полосочку. Его фильм-первый фильм,который я посмотрела. Джейсон Вурхиз-намбер фо в этом списке."...." Зомби...Или человек...Или зомби...Нет,человек. А может всё же зомби?...Не люблю Пятницу,но сам персонаж мне нравится. Ибо он герой "Фредди против Джейсона",а так же он няшка,как и Самара ^^ Подсолнух-намбер файв в этом списке."Зомби на твоём лугу,зомби на твоём лугу!" Растение из PVZ-шки. За персонажа тоже считается. 5 советов,как стать другом этой ненормальной 1.Любите тоже,что и я. Любите КНУВ?Любите апельсины?Любите сахар?Любите LPS?Любите всё самое няшное?Вы мой человек! 2.Вступайте в армию няшек!Генерал Сахарная найдёт вам напарника : D 3.Тоже из будущего?Мой человек! 4.Будьте такой же уверенной,как и я.Не люблю неуверенных в своих силах."Только вперёд!" 5.Будьте весёлыми!Смейтесь,как я!Смех без причины-признак веселья! Как я называю фильмы Кошмара на улице Вязов Найтмар ан Алм Стрет Найтмар ан Алм Стрет 2:Месть ФрЭдди Найтмар ан Алм Стрет 3:Войны школьников Найтмар ан Алм Стрет 4:Повелитель майонеза(ибо я слово "кошмар" называю "майонез") Найтмар ан Алм Стрет 5:Дитя майонеза Найтмар ан Алм Стрет 6:ФрЭдди жив:НЕ последний кошмар Найтмар ан Алм Стрет 7:Новый кошмар Уэса Кренделя Найтмар ан Алм Стрет:рЭмейк Как я называю персонажей из Кошмара на улице Вязов ФрЭдди Кружка Нанси Томбстон Клей Ланц ТЫна Грей-мою-курицу РодЪ Мардж Томбстон ЛейтеАнант Томбстон Джусси УАлш ЛЫза ВуэбЭр (Из третьей,четвёртой,пятой я никого не помню.) МАгги БеррЭоуз Уэс Крендель ХЫзЭр Ландышман ДЫлан РобАрт ЫнглундЪ ДжЁлли Нанси Хохолок КрЫс КвЫнтЫн СмЫт ...и кто-то ещё. XD Праздники 15-ое мая-мой ДР 8-ое февраля-ДР брата 9-ое ноября-Happy Birthday,dear Nightmare on Elm Street 15-ое марта-Happy Birthday,dear Ring 8-oe февраля-Happy Birthday,dear Samara Я люблю: Тик-Так Шарики МЛП LPS Five Nights at Pinkie's Мемов Страшилку Фикбук Кошмар на улице Вязов Найтмары ан Алм Стрет(упртые фильмы,основанные на оригинальных Кошмарах) Фредди Крюгера ФрЭдди Кружку(упртый клон оригинального Крюгера) Баттеркрим Конфеты Сахар Соль Перец Бензин Своих кошек Крипипасту Своих друзьяшек Мадагаскар В гости к Робинсонам Свою лучшую подругу(которая зарегана на вики) Я не люблю: МХ Винкс Людей,которые ненавидят слешеров Груши Срачи Анонимов Вандализм Геев Лесбиянок Крипипасту(я и люблю её,и ненавижу) Свою лень Прусто мойа упаратэтоаст БЭЛЫВЫКС,ВАЛШУБНАЙ ДУР,ЛУДАМ ПРАСТА В ЧЁДА ПОВЭРЫТ НАДАААА Мои избранные страницы * http://www.strashilka.com/ * https://vk.com/elm_street_1428 * https://vk.com/freddy__krueger_public